Dogs days' are over
by Unaflor
Summary: Son muchas otras cosas las que mueven a Arya Stark a querer matarlo. El miedo, por ejemplo. El Perro lo sabe porque conoce lo que es el miedo. Lo ha visto, lo ha sentido, lo ha tocado. Ha creído que acabaría muriendo en sus manos, y sin embargo, lo ha sobrevivido, pero no con dignidad. Y Arya Stark tiene miedo. Un miedo desbocado, un miedo de animal herido. [Oneshot para Alikum]


Disclaimer: Nada, ni siquiera el punto que simule ante ustedes ser el punto más inocente de todos, me pertenece a mí. Alguien dijo alguna vez que la poesía es del que la necesita, y yo creo que, además de tener razón, hablaba de las letras en general. _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ no me pertenece, y hasta donde sé, mi lenguaje (instrumento fundamental de todo escritor) es de otros, así que en suma, tampoco es mío.  
(Que quede claro que esto no es apología al plagio, es poesía barata en formato de prosa. Sólo por las dudas)

Lo más importante, más importante incluso que el fic en sí, es que esto es para Alice (aka, Alikum), persona maravillosa si las hay. ¡Feliz recontra atrasado cumpleaños!

* * *

Dogs days' are over.

I.

No lo pensó así hasta entrada la noche, con las estrellas bien acomodadas, el humo disminuyendo de la hoguera donde comenzaban a formarse las primeras cenizas de la madera consumida, los lobos aullando y los perros ladrando a lo lejos. Muy, muy lejos.

(No lo pensó de ninguna manera, en realidad. Hasta la noche)

Siempre ha creído que la noche está llena de cosas peligrosas. No sólo lobos salvajes y cobardes armados.  
Todas esas cosas que no saben vivir durante el día afloran en cada esquina, eso es lo que tiene la noche y nunca le ha gustado. Excepto porque el fuego se distingue mejor en la oscuridad y se puede huir de él más rápido, la noche no tiene nada para él. (O sí. Rojos brillantes, amarillos distorsionados, botellas deslizándose de la punta de los dedos, Sansa Stark besándolo con miedo y sin poder mirarlo a la cara si no es de forma oblicua. Esas son las cosas que la noche le trae. Y el pensamiento, eso también, como si el cerebro se activara cuando el final del día obliga a los hombres a detener las piernas).

(Debe tener algo del fuego. El pensar, quiere decir. La misma espantosa sensación de calor abrasador y el mismo peligro de quemarse, pero peor, puesto que no se puede escapar de él en la noche, siendo esencialmente nocturno como es, maldito sea)

Cuando encontró un sitio donde descansar hasta el alba, ya anochecía y empezaba a sentir ese temor que se siente frente a las cosas de las cuales es imposible escapar. La idea empezaba a adquirir forma en su cabeza, y ya no iba a abandonarlo.

Arya Stark era a sus ojos más lobo que todos los otros lobos. Definitivamente mucho más que Sansa, pero también más que su padre. Llevaba algo de eso en las manos, que son como la de los niños pequeños que siempre se caen al piso cuando caminan y buscan protegerse del suelo lleno de tierra o juegan a lanzarse barro unos a otros. También, en los pies endurecidos por la marcha, y silenciosos como si tuvieran pelaje por debajo, para ensordecer sus pasos; pero donde Clegane puede ver al animal completo, furioso y agazapado, listo para saltar, es en los ojos. Arya Stark tiene la mirada desafiante de quien no importa si es pequeño por afuera, es enorme (y estúpido, sobre todo estúpido) por dentro.  
Algo en ella le recordaba vagamente a su hermana. A Sansa. Incluso aunque no pudiera nombrar en qué parte del pelaje de Arya cabría sitio para las alas de Sansa.

(Quizás por eso se alegró al encontrarla del otro lado de la celda en la que los hombres de Dondarrion lo habían encerrado. Porque podía ver algo de Sansa en ella cuando creyó que debería conformarse con sus sueños. Pero eso no lo pensó hasta la noche, y no supo a cuál de las dos encontró realmente)

II.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Se cansaría más esperando a que cesara de llover que aguardando a que ella cayera en sus manos.  
Así y todo debió esperar, y esperó.

A penas habían pasado un par de días lloviendo como si el jodido mundo se viniera abajo, cuando Arya Stark llegó a él como si lo hubiese hecho adrede. Él simplemente esperó, sabía que estaría allí, a su alcance. Cosas de lobos y perros. Se huelen, se ahuyentan, se muestran los dientes, pero en sus tiempos de cachorros, todos han jugado juntos, revolcándose en el mismo lodo y mordiéndose las colas unos a otros.  
La había olido venir, y ella seguramente se habría creído a salvo allí donde él acechaba. Perros y lobos.

-Eres mía.

Llegó hecha de agua. Del pelo a los pies, todo su cuerpo era líquido y escurridizo, pero lo mismo él pudo sujetarla con sus manos como grilletes. Le tapó la boca y sintió sus dientes contra la piel. Los imaginó blancos como el mármol, pequeños y puntiagudos, y creyó que podría quitárselos todos a los golpes si así lo deseara. Sintió toda la extensión del cuerpo menudo, sucio y frío como el el maldito Muro contra su pecho. Era pequeña, más pequeña que Sansa, y tenía el vientre plano, lo supo cuando colocó allí su mano libre para sujetarla mejor. También su pecho era plano, pero eso no quiso comprobarlo.  
Cerró los ojos y pensó en su hermana. Sansa olía mejor, se veía mejor, y sostenerla entre los brazos era como meter una parte del cuerpo en el condenado paraíso, no en el quinto infierno. No hacía falta llegar hasta ese punto para notar que eran diferentes en más de un sentido. Había abandonado al pajarito para cazar a ese animal herido y salvaje. Lo mismo que dar vino para recibir agua.

Ya no importaba. Nada de eso tenía valor alguno. Arya Stark era suya, y eso también era en más de un sentido.

III

Le ha repetido al menos tres veces cuáles son las reglas, y no cree que sean de una dificultad que justifique el hecho de que todavía no las haya aprendido.

(_La próxima vez que me golpees, te ataré las manos atrás de la espalda. La próxima vez que intentes escapar, te sujetaré ambos pies juntos. Grita o muérdeme de nuevo y te amordazaré_).

Sandor Clegane está convencido de que si se tratara de Sansa, no hubiera tenido que decirlo dos veces: ella lo habría entendido. Lo habría mirado con sus ojos de pajarillo asustado, infinitamente azules (con todas las formas en las que un par de ojos son capaces de ser azules), y habría intentado acatarlas de la mejor manera posible. Con Sansa,_ la mejor manera posible_ siempre supera los esfuerzos de las otras chicas. Con Sansa, El Perro habría podido dormir tranquilo. Con Arya eso no sucede. Arya Stark fue creada con otros materiales. Ella esperará hasta que te duermas para romper todas las reglas de un tirón, y querrá matarte. Clegane sabe que eso no es sólo por el muchacho al que mató hace ya mucho tiempo, ese Mycah. Son muchas otras cosas las que mueven a Arya Stark a querer matarlo. El miedo, por ejemplo. El Perro lo sabe porque conoce lo que es el miedo. Lo ha visto, lo ha sentido, lo ha tocado. Ha creído que acabaría muriendo en sus manos, y sin embargo, lo ha sobrevivido, pero no con dignidad. Y Arya Stark tiene miedo. Un miedo desbocado, un miedo de animal herido. Tiene miedo y a pesar de ello (o quizás, a causa de ello) continúa haciendo esas como decirle que

-No somos simples lobos. Somos lobos huargos, y ¿sabes una cosa? nunca he visto a un perro ganarle a un lobo huargo.

Así es como decide que esa niña es la niña más fastidiosa que ha conocido, pero que le gusta. Primero la mira con mala cara y luego lo decide, en realidad, pero acaba siendo lo mismo. Arya Stark le agrada. No de la misma forma que Sansa le gusta. Sansa le gusta por la forma de sus manos, por su tacto suave y el sonido de su voz. Le gusta por sus senos, por su estatura, por la curva que se imagina que tienen sus caderas y la textura que imagina que tienen sus piernas. Le gusta por su boca, por el color de su boca y por lo que esconde su boca. Le gusta por sus ojos cuando mira algo por primera vez y cree que es lindo, y también por la atención con la que escucha las canciones y las historias de caballería. Le gusta por su sonrisa, le gusta por su andar, le gusta por su cara brillante cuando sucede algo como Ser Loras obsequiándole una flor. Le gusta porque es la mujer que cualquier hombre se imagina en su cama antes de comprender el límite de sus posibilidades. Sansa Stark le gusta como mujer, Arya le gusta como a los caballeros les gustan ciertos escuderos o algo así, pero más que eso, porque sabe que no se morderá la lengua cuando tenga algo que decir.  
A la mayoría de los hombres se los silencia enseñándoles una espada. Arya Stark parece de esas personas inusuales a las que se silencia enseñándoles la muerte, y siquiera entonces quieren callarse.

-Pues seré el primero.

(Por alguna razón, cree que el aullido de esa loba irá con él hasta el día de su muerte. Y se alegra. Un poco. Porque su aullido resulta más agradable que los alaridos de muchos hombres a los que ha matado y que también van con él a todas partes).

IV

No quiere creerle. Cuando El Perro le cuenta lo que ha hecho por Sansa, Arya no quiere creerle, porque si está segura de que alguien puede ser despreciable, ese es Sandor Clegane, El Perro de Joffrey (quien no entra en su categoría de_ despreciables_ sólo porque es lo suficientemente odioso como para hacer de esa categoría una categoría menor). Es un asesino de niños como Mycah, es un mentiroso, un hombre sin honor y no es ningún caballero. Por eso es que cuando Sandor Clegane le cuenta cómo ha cuidado y protegido a Sansa, Arya no quiere creerlo. No quiere odiarlo siquiera una pulgada menos de lo que lo odia, que no es poco.

De alguna manera, se da cuenta que ya lo hace. Eso de tener el odio un milímetro disminuido. Porque podría matarlo. Podría levantarse silenciosa como una sombra, rápida como una serpiente, y, tranquila como las aguas en calma, hacerse con una de sus armas. Pensar rápidamente que el miedo hiere más que las espadas y entonces clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho una y otra y otra vez. Hasta el alba. Pero.  
No lo hace.

-Los perros olemos el miedo, niña -susurra él. Tiene la voz áspera, como si estuviera hecha del mismo material que la piel seca y en su recorrido por alcanzar la boca fuera dejando la garganta hecha jirones sangrantes por adentro. No es sólo su voz lo que hace que Arya se estremezca al oírlo, es también el miedo que siente cada vez que cree que él puede leerle la mente. -Creía que los lobos huargos no temían a los perros, no importa qué tan grandes fueran.

-No lo hacen -le espeta ella, apretando los dientes, los labios, los puños. Cree que él dirá algo como _entonces son unos verdaderos idiotas, los lobos_, por eso es que dice lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza. Para no oírlo, y porque no puede evitarlo. -Los matan. Eso es lo que los lobos huargo hacen con los perros.

_Hacemos_, piensa inmediatamente, contrariada. No lo dice.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es que eso ocurrirá, cachorro de lobo?

-¡No soy un cachorro de lobo!

-Claro que lo eres. Un bebé lobo, perdido y solo, al cuidado del más fuerte de los perros. Y haces bien en temerle, por cierto.

-Yo creo que hay un perro más fuerte -masculla, encolerizada. Sabe que lo hace porque está furiosa, como cuando ensuciaba con barro los vestidos de Sansa tras una discusión y luego corría llorando a los brazos de Jon porque oír a Sansa llorar le ataba un nudo marinero en la garganta. Sansa, Jon. Se preguntó si ellos sabrían lo mucho que estaba echándolos de menos. Seguramente no. Deben creerla muerto, por eso es que no pensarán ella, lo evitarán tanto como puedan, de la misma forma que ella ya no piensa en Bran o en Rickon, y pronto dejará de hacerlo con Robb y con su madre. -Tu hermano.

Se preguntó si Sansa y Jon estarían viendo las mismas estrellas que ella y El Perro estaban viendo en ese momento, y cómo se verían desde Desembarco del Rey o desde el Muro. Desde el Muro, Arya imaginaba que se verían más grandes. El cielo debía verse enorme desde allí, para contrastar con todo el blanco que rodeaba a la Guardia de la Noche.  
De alguna manera, pensar en sus hermanos le apagaba el fuego que sentía en el pecho, volvía más pesados sus miembros y le recordaba lo cansada que se había sentido a media tarde, y lo oportuno que sería dormir ahora que todavía podía. Incluso le quitaba las ganas de discutir con El Perro sobre sus tonterías de siempre.

-Ya veremos si más fuerte. Puedo decir que es un millón de veces peor que yo.

-¿Crees que Sansa verá las mismas estrellas que nosotros en Desembarco del Rey? -fue a media voz que lo preguntó, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. _Lobo bebé_, se dijo a sí misma, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Estrellas? El pajarito debe estar durmiendo ahora, loba, y lo mismo deberíamos hacer nosotros. No te dejaré dormir más tiempo por la mañana sólo porque te has acostado más tarde.

-Lo sé, pero ¿crees que serán las mismas?

-Qué más da. Aquí y allá siguen siendo las mismas detestables bolas de fuego, ¿verdad?

Esa noche, Arya Stark se durmió pensando que acababa de aprender dos cosas nuevas, y que ninguna de ellas le agradaba en lo más mínimo: que habiendo tenido la oportunidad de matar a El Perro, _ha querido no hacerlo_, y que Sandor Clegane realmente tiene un problema con el fuego, y eso lo volvía, quizás, un poco más humano.

V

El problema de no tener a dónde ir, es que tampoco hay a dónde regresar.

Siente que el sol empieza a calentarle las mejillas y sabe que de un momento a otro Clegane empezará a sacudirla hasta que se ponga en marcha, no importa cuánto se resista. Es lo que hace todos los días. Incluso le ha tirado agua fría el día que no ha querido despertarse. No van a ningún lado, en realidad. No tienen dónde ir. No hay lugar para ellos, pero lo mismo él se obstina en seguir yendo hacia un no haber dónde. No hablan. No se dicen nada, simplemente avanzan a lomos de sus caballos y los días pasan lentamente, que es la única forma en la que el tiempo parece transcurrir desde que su madre y Robb han muerto.

Estaban tan cerca. Después de tanto viajar por fin podría verlos, podría abrazarlos, acariciar a Sombra Gris, dormir en casa, explicarles que no ha podido salvar a su padre y que la perdonarían. Creyó que podría suceder, que lo había logrado.  
Tampoco pudo salvarlos a ellos. Y eso resultaba desgarrador, por sobre todas las cosas.

Esa mañana decide que no irá a ningún lado, que ya nada vale la pena realmente, ni siquiera matar a Joffrey, y que nada que El Perro haga podrá cambiar eso, no importa qué tan duro la sacuda o qué tan fuerte la golpee. Los lobos no le temen a los perros. No le temen a nada. Si él le gruñe, ella lo morderá. Se lo explica así. Lo mira exactamente donde cree que debe estar el centro de sus ojos y evita parpadear cuando lo hace. Quiere ser tomada en serio y eso es lo que hace la gente cuando quiere ser tomada en serio. Lo ha visto.  
Debe haber parpadeado, sin embargo, porque todo cuanto consigue es que El Perro se ría como si le hubieran estado haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Así que no vas a moverte?

-Eso fue lo que dije.

-¿Sin importar que te sacuda o te golpee?

-No importa cuánto lo intentes, no me levantaré hoy.

-Vale.

Lo acepta tan fácilmente que Arya sabe que algo allí anda mal. Lo sabe incluso antes de verlo encogiéndose de hombros, pero lo mismo se sorprende y grita cuando Clegane se inclina un poco y la carga hasta colocarla sobre sus hombros con el mismo esfuerzo que se requiere para levantar un cojín de plumas, _te cargaré, entonces. Como a los bebés._

Así van. Arya no sabe bien por qué. No sabe por qué siguen yendo a ningún lugar, o por qué Clegane está tan empecinado en llevarla con él, cuando podría tranquilamente abandonarla en el bosque o sobre la ruta y llevarse los caballos. Sabe otras cosas. Sabe que jamás volverá a ser feliz, y sabe que Clegane continuará convirtiendo sus mañanas en una lucha. Por eso es que poco a poco acepta más fácilmente eso de levantarse. No importa cuánto duela. Despertar es lo difícil, salir de Invernalia, salir de toda su familia para regresar junto a Clegane y los caballos a otro día de dura marcha y poca comida.

No es como si lo viera súbitamente. No lo ve en seguida, tampoco. Llevan días de marcha y entonces ocurre. La idea simplemente aparece como un hilito blanco intentando enhebrarse sólo en una aguja. Como si bailara, el hilito. No se atreve a pensarlo más que a media voz, eso de El Perro no teniendo tampoco ningún lugar a donde regresar, ningún hogar por lejos que esté. Igual que ella ahora. Nadie lo espera, nadie estará allí. Nadie lo recordará cuando muera, nadie lo llorará ni lo echará de menos. Él la mira de reojo como si fuera un grano en un lugar especialmente incómodo del cuerpo y le alcanza un trozo de salchicha. Es el más grande de los dos, y Arya decide que le perdonará la vida esa noche, porque de una forma u otra los días de los perros ya han terminado. También los de los lobos. Y sólo quedan ellos allí, como los vestigios de que algo enorme ha existido, algo que también eran ellos cuando eran más que sólo Arya y El Perro. Vivir sobre la marcha, dormir aquí, comer allá, huir de allí. Pedir cerveza, matar a alguien, cruzar un río. Comer salchichas, mirar estrellas, pelearse por tonterías. Eso es lo que son ahora. Las cenizas frías de un fuego que ha ardido intensamente, pero que ya se ha extinguido.  
Cuando traga la salchicha siente que ese último trozo está cayendo en un abismo que no tiene final. El gran hueco que tiene adentro y que nunca va a llenarse, no de nuevo. No importa lo mucho que Clegane se esfuerce en ponerla en marcha por las mañanas. Los días de los perros y los lobos han terminado.


End file.
